fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaq
Shak-Chic Il She- Shesash known to his human allies as Shaq, is a Volm soldier who is second-in-command of Cochise's squad. Story |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" Three weeks after the Volm troops arrived on earth and during the four months that the 2nd Mass was separated, Waschak-cha'ab ordered his main force to leave Earth. He redirected his force to the Alicante 8 star cluster, where the Volm warriors' brood-mates, hatchlings and families are currently hiding. He left a small scouting party led by Cochise and Shaq behind, with strict instructions not to engage the enemy for the time being. After a period of time of Tom attempting to communicate with Cochise through a beacon within the Ghetto Prison, Cochise and his squad met with Tom on the outskirts of the prison. Cochise briefed Tom of what has been happening in the last 4 months and that the Espheni are preparing a new power source which could send the human race to extinction, before Tom leaves he asks Cochise to search for his family in which he will attempt to do so. Although Shaq was not present during this time. "Evolve or Die" When Tom meets Cochise at the meeting shelter, Shaq aims his Volm gun at Tom's head. Hal sees the laser pointing at his head and dives onto him. When Cochise greets Tom, Cochise introduces Shaq, with Hal remarking that he is a tall one and then is also scolded for mispronouncing his name. When Cochise is gone with Tom, Shaq decides that his squad needs to leave as Espheni forces will arrive soon, and Shaq decides to leave with Hal and the others. "Mind Wars" On the road, Hal needs a new way to get to Chinatown, as most of the roads are cut off by Espheni forces. Hal asks Shaq he can use one of their recon drones, however they are all in use to find the Espheni power source, and tells Hal he has a new plan to get the Intel he needs. They both stare at each other, until Hal asks if he is going to tell him the plan or are they just going to stare at each other until the sun rises, in which Shaq responses that would be a waste of time, not knowing Hal is being sarcastic. After they capture a Mega Mech, Shaq runs up to the body of the Mech, and has to duck multiple times as the Mech is flailing his robotic arms around. Shaq reaches into the body of the Mech, and tears the core of the Mech out. Later, he powers up a map that shows the location of all Beamers, Mechs and Skitters "Door Number Three" Shaq arrives to Chinatown, along with Hal and former ghetto captives. He listens to Roger Kadar explain what the cocoon Alexis Glass-Mason is in is like, and when Tom asks Shaq if the Volm know anything about it, he explains that it is an Espheni creation, and that they have never attempted to get someone out alive. When Dingaan and Hal are talking, Shaq interrupts and when asked, tells them worst case, Alexis kills you all. He also explains that the hatchlings are most violent, extremely dangerous and unpredictable when the first emerge into the world, and that the Volm terminate any the encounter. Shaq also tells Hal that they attack both mind and body, and once the hatchlings killed nine of his own. After he speaks to Hal and Dingaan, Shaq and the Volm retreat to a safe distance from Alexis. "Til Death Do Us Part" Dingaan and Shaq try to figure out the controls of the buried Beamer, but are hampered by the fact that it is buried. Shaq shows a belief that they will get it unburied eventually however. After returning from a skirmish at a Volm supply cache, Tom hands Dingaan Mira's scout whistle, hoping that it will help them figure the Beamer out. Dingaan promises to bring it to Shaq to figure it out. The next morning, Shaq interrupts Tom and Anne's wedding to inform them of what he learned about the whistle. Shaq explains how it works and having captured the homing signal in a Volm communicator, is able to use the whistle to safely engage the Beamer's engines and cause it to fly itself out of the ground. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" After Tom Mason arrives back in Chinatown, Shaq listens to Tom's "find your warrior" speech. Shaq joins team Charlie on a mission to find tech nearby. While preparing, Anne Glass asks Tom if they can speak to the other militia's Cochise told them about. Tom replies soon but they should stay focused on the mission, in which Shaq replies "as you should", with Anne sarcastically thanking him. When they find the escape pod from the Espheni cruiser, skitters ambush them and Shaq tries to hold them off, and they are soon saved by team Bravo after they run out of ammo. "Pope Breaks Bad" Shaq begins to take over Cochise's command position as he begins to reach his lifespan. Shaq gives the 2nd Mass leaders and overview of a the Earth, informing them about DC and other areas that are being occupied. When Dingaan Botha tries to spin the globe, Shaq moves his hand off it. After the death of Waschak-cha'ab, Shaq and the rest of the recon team leave the 2nd Mass to rejoin the Volm Mothership, where Shaq takes command. "Reborn" After the defeat of the Espheni, the 2nd Mass and the remaining human survivors, along with the Volm, begin to rebuild the world. At the celebration ceremony Shaq is present, he greets Tom Mason and later listens to Toms final speech. Appearances Quotes *Hal: "So, are you going to tell me what you have in mind or are we going to stare at each other until the sun comes up?" **Shaq: "That would be a terribly inefficient use of our time." - Mind Wars *Shaq: "Tom Mason, I must speak to you." **Weaver: "For God sake, we’re having a wedding here!" ***Shaq: "You may resume your ritual after I speak with Tom Mason." - Til Death Do Us Part Gallery 2 falling skies.jpg|Concept Design Shaq.PNG Shaq-S4.PNG ShaqDispleased.PNG Shaq-4x05.PNG Shaq-PowerCore.PNG Shaqmw.jpg Shaq-4x06.PNG Shaq 1.jpg Volm-S4.PNG Space Oddity, Weaver, Shaw, Dingaan, and Tom S4.png S05e01 225.jpg s05e04_113.jpg Shaqfinale .jpg Shaqfinale2.jpg Category:Volm Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens